Le silence du désert
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Quand Gaara débarque dans un nouveau collège,il ne parle pas.Une élève, Yukiko,s'est mise en tête de la faire parler...ce qu'elle va découvrir changera sa vie à jamais,ou y mettra un terme. Pour la suite, il faut lire. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Le silence du désert

Résumé: Je vous préviens tout de suite: c'est une schoolfic! Quand Gaara débarque dans une nouvelle école, il ne parle jamais. Une élève, Yukiko, s'est mise en tête de le faire parler...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Mais je ne désespèrent pas de m'emparer de Gaara, alors PAS TOUCHE!)

Avant de commencer cette fic, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et en général tout ceux qui ont aimé ma première fic _à l'amour comme à la mort!_ Donc, ben,...merci beaucoup!

Yukiko tapa du pied nerveusement sur le sol! Toujours en retard, ce Kakashi-senseï de malheur! Toujours obligé de les faire poireauter dans le couloir, et avec une excellente excuse, en plus!

Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle (toujours avec sa tête d'ahuri profond) et lui dit d'une voix endormie:

-Relax Yukiko, au moins on n'est pas en cours pendant ce temps-là! Tu n'as qu'à faire la sieste.

La jeune fille soupira. Comment un mec pouvait-il être aussi flemmard?

Mais au même moment, Le professeur de français de la troisième B débarqua. Devant la rumeur grandissante, il dit d'une voix sûre:

-Salut les jeunes! Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire, mais cette fois, j'ai une excellente excuse à mon retard!

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans la salle. Ce serait bien la première fois que Kakashi-senseï aurait une excuse valable!

Yukiko s'assit à sa place, seule comme d'habitude. Car bien qu'elle s'entendait bien avec tous ses camarades, elle n'avait de meilleure ami à proprement parler. C'était une fille très indépendante.

Quand elle est arrivée au collège de Konoha, ses longs cheveux corbeaux, ses yeux émeraudes, sa taille fin et sportive ainsi que sa langue bien pendue lui avait valu toutes les sympathies. Jirayia-senseï, le professeur de biologie, avait d'ailleurs profité de sa présentation à la classe pour se rincer l'œil. Depuis, il se montrait étrangement gentil avec la nouvelle...

Elle sortit ses affaires tandis que le professeur s'expliquait:

-En fait, je suis allé voir Tsunade-sama car elle voulait me voir.

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez accueillir un nouvel élève dans votre classe!

Un cri d'excitation parcourut les élèves. Un nouveau était toujours un événement dans cette troisième soudée comme les doigts de la main.

Yukiko releva la tête, vaguement intéressée. Cela pouvait être amusant...

Quand les voix se turent, Kakashi reprit la parole:

-Mais je dois prévenir de quelque chose.

Ce garçon a vécu une expérience traumatisante dans son précédent collège. Depuis, il n'a pas dit un mot. Je voudrais donc que vous ne le harceliez pas de questions, et que vous le laissiez tranquille. Mais ne le laissez pas pour autant tout seul. Apportez-lui votre soutien. Je veux compter sur vous?

-Wakarimashita, Kakashi-senseï! S'écrièrent en cœur les élèves, à l'exception de Shikamaru (qui dormait) et de Chouji (qui mangeait: on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est impoli!).

(_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop le japonais, »Wakarimashita » signifie « compris! » je pense que tout le monde le sait, mais cela ne mange pas de pain de le préciser!)_

Le professeur de français ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un garçon qui se tenait derrière en disant:

-Je veux donc vous présenter...Gaara.

Yukiko ne put, comme tout le monde, détacher son regard de ce drôle de garçon qui s'avançait vers l'estrade.

Il était grand, d'allure plutôt sportive. Il possédait des cheveux d'un rouge si intense que l'on pouvait penser qu'un incendie s'épanouissait en permanence sur son crâne. Ses yeux turquoises était cernés de noir, ce qui surprenait d'autant plus que sa peau d'une blancheur incroyable le faisait ressortir.

Il était vêtu d'une veste de cuir et d'un pantalon noir. Il se tenait très droit malgré le poids de son sac, qu'il portait sur une seule épaule.

Mais plus que tous ces petits détails, ce fut le regard de ce collégien qui saisit Yukiko.

Ses yeux saphirs n'exprimaient que de la haine et du mépris.

Mais à l'observer, la jeune fille y discerna autre chose.

Une grande tristesse, de la solitude aussi, et de la mélancolie;

« Je crois que ce mec-là a grand besoin de compagnie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais si c'est suffisamment lourd pour qu'il accepte de le porter seul, cela doit lui faire très mal »

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Kakashi (même si elle était légèrement déformée par son masque):

(_Bien sûr que Kakashi a son masque! Kakashi sans masque, ce n'est pas __Kakashi!)_

-Bien, Gaara, tu vas te mettre à côté de Yukiko, il y a une place de libre. Cela ne te dérange pas, Yukiko?

-Non non, c'est bon, pas de problèmes!

Toujours aussi silencieux, Gaara s'inclina légèrement devant le professeur en signe de remerciement et partit s'assoir près de la collégienne, sans lui jeter un regard.

-Bon, reprit Kakashi-senseï, nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions: la conjugaison du subjonctif imparfait!

Et, ignorant les lamentations qui s'élevaient des élèves (surtout de Naruto, qui avait le subjonctif en horreur), il se retourna et inscrivit quelque chose au tableau.

Yukiko, que le nouveau intriguait, s'adressa à lui à vois basse:

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Gaara-san. Je suis sûre que tu te plaira ici!

L'intéressé ne leva même pas les yeux de sa copie, ce qui énerva le jeune fille. Non mais, il aurait pu montrer qu'il avait entendu!

Tandis que le cours se déroulait, elle passa le plus clair de son temps à observer le nouveau. A force de regarder son visage, ses soupçons se confirmèrent:

« Son expression est impassible, très calme. Mais dans ses yeux, c'est la tempête, une tempête qui peut exploser à tout moment.

Pauvre Gaara-san! Il doit vraiment être malheureux! »

Fin du premier chapitre.

Breizh Namida: Alors, Gaara-san, comment tu trouves ce premier chapitre?

Gaara: Eh bien, euh..........

Breizh Namida: Oh non, c'est nul , c'est ça?

_Tombe à genoux et commence à pleurer._

Gaara: _Lâche un soupir et l'aide à se relever:_Non ne c'est pas ça.

C'est juste que je me demandais:c'était quoi, ce traumatisme?

Breizh Namida:_Qui a de nouveau la pêche:_Ah ah ah, cela, les lecteurs ne le sauront que dans le troisième chapitre, je crois!

Gaara: J'ai frôlé la mort?

Breizh Namida: Surprise surprise! Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dans les chapitres suivants!

Gaara: Si même moi, le personnage principal, je n'ai pas le droit de la savoir, cela doit être vraiment important. J'espère au moins que c'est une bonne idée!

Breizh Namida: Eh bien, euh.......

Gaara:_ Les funérailles impériales du désert!_

Breizh Namida: _se barre en courant:_

Yukiko: _qui se ramène:_ je croyais que c'était moi, le personnage principal!

Gaara: _Le tombeau du désert!_

Yukiko:_qui suis_ à _toute vitesse Breizh Namida:_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Ben, il n'y a plus personne. Galère! (tiens! Shikamaru déteint sur lui!)

_Se tourne vers le lecteur, qui je l'espère, n'est pas parti en courant non plus!_

Bon, voilà, n'oubliez pas de lire la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Le silence du désert (chapitre 2):

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic « le silence du désert ». J'espère que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience !_

_MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! _

Quand la cloche sonna, libérant ainsi les élèves de Kakashi-senseï et de son redoutable subjonctif imparfait, la classe de troisième débarrassa au

plus vite le plancher. Il ne resta très vite dans la salle que Yukiko et son très bavard voisin, Gaara.

Étrangement, cette dernière paniquait.

« Arrête de flipper, Yuki-chan! Tu vas juste t'approcher de lui et dire ce que tu as à dire! »

-Alors, Gaara-san, dis-moi...ça te dirais que je te fasse visiter le collège?

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris. Il sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide.

Bizarrement, cette nouvelle remplit la jeune fille de joie.

« Eh oh, Yuki-chan, tu ne va pas tomber amoureuse d'un mec que tu connais à peine! Tu n'a même jamais entendu le son de sa voix! »

Yukiko et Gaara sortirent de la salle ensemble et commencèrent la visite.

« Cette salle, c'est celle de Jirayia-senseï, le professeur de biologie. Ce mec est le pire pervers que je connaisse!

Celle-ci, c'est la salle de Anko-senseï, la prof de maths. Ne fais le malin pendant son cours, c'est une tarée!

Par la fenêtre, tu vois le gymnase. Le repaire de Gaï-senseï. J'espère que tu as du souffle, parce que celui-là est capable de te faire faire vingt tours de stade comme échauffement!

Et là, le bureau de la principale, Tsunade-sama. Un jour, je l'ai vu pulvériser un bureau juste avec son poing à cause d'un problème d'horaires!

Je sais, ce collège est peuplé de dingues!! »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit le visage du nouveau venu se fendre d'un léger sourire et ses yeux s'éclairer un peu.

Quand la joie masquait cette tempête de haine, on ne pouvait que trouver Gaara beau. Mais cette accalmie ne dura pas bien longtemps, et la tornade reprit vite sa place dans les yeux turquoises de ce garçon torturé par son secret.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cour, où la bande de Naruto fondirent sur eux:

-Alors, Yukiko-chan, tu accapares le nouveau? Laisses-le nous un peu!(Kiba)

-Tu t'appelles Gaara, c'est ça? Tu viens d'où? Il n'y avait pas un Sasuke Uchiwa dans ton ancien bahut? (Naruto)

-Un nouveau? Quelle galère! (Shikamaru, vous l'aviez deviné!)

Le rouquin, bien entendu, ne répondit pas, laissant à Yukiko le soin de tout expliquer:

-Lâchez-le, il n'a pas envie de parler!

Mais la bande éclata de rire. On entendit Sakura, qui hurla, à moitié hystérique:

-Je crois surtout que tu veux garder Gaara-kun pour toi toute seule!

La fille aux cheveux rose se dégagea du groupe, bondit vers lui et s'accrocha à son bras. Mais l'adolescent se dégagea, effarouché. Il attrapa Yukiko par l'épaule et l'entraina à sa suite dans un autre coin de la cour. La troisième B, comprenant le « besoin d'intimité » du « couple », ne les poursuivit pas.

Gaara s'assit sur un banc, suivit par la fille aux cheveux de nuit. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes comme ça, pour la plaisir d'observer les sixièmes se courser, les pions adossés au mur, la cigarette au bec, et les petits groupes de filles qui discutaient du dernier film Twilight.

Tout à coup, Yukiko leva les yeux vers le rouquin et murmura d'une voix douce:

-Pour accepter de se renfermer ainsi sur soi même, tu dois vraiment avoir vécu quelque chose d'horrible.

Gaara ne réagit pas. Il semblait plongé dans la contemplation d'une partie de foot entre sixièmes et cinquièmes à l'aide d'une balle en scotch. Alors la collégienne posa sa tête doucement sur l'épaule du nouveau. Sa vision s'orna subitement de flammes rouges qui s'interposaient entre ses yeux et le reste du monde. L'adolescent ne réagit cette fois-ci que par un léger frisson. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parut des années pour Yukiko. Quant à Gaara...personne en cet instant ne pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait.

Mais brusquement, l'univers bascula.

En quelques secondes, il se dégagea de la jeune fille et lui sauta dessus. Il commença à la rouer de coups de poings, sans un mot.

Yukiko tenta vainement de se défendre: Gaara était beaucoup plus lourd et plus musclé qu'elle.

A travers sa vision brouillée par les larmes, elle distinguait les élèves qui se rassemblaient autour du combat. Ou plutôt, autour de la mise à mort.

Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler d'une blessure au front. Elle perdit vite connaissance, mais elle eut juste le temps de distinguer Tsunade-sama, la principale du collège, fendre la foule dans leur direction.

Quand elle s'éveilla, tout d'abord elle ne vit rien. Puis sa vision s'éclaircit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle était couverte de bandages et n'était vêtue que d'une tunique bleue . Ses vêtements couverts de sang étaient posés sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin.

Malgré toutes ces preuves, elle ne réalisa réellement la correction qu'elle venait de prendre quand la douleur se manifesta.

Un éclair fulgurant lui travers la colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Elle avait mal dans chaque centimètre de son corps, qui n'était plus que souffrance. Décidément, Gaara n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère!

Gaara! Brusquement, tout revint à la mémoire de Yukiko.

Mais pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions quand l'infirmière débarqua, suivie par Tsunade-sama.

-Comment te sens-tu, Yukiko?

Celle-ci avait la bouche trop sèche pour répondre. Elle se contenta de grogner vaguement.

-Apparemment, les blessures que tu as reçues sont douloureuses, mais pas graves. Tu devrais juste avoir un peu de mal à te mouvoir pendant quelques jours. Mais veux-tu quand même que je téléphone au SAMU?

En guise de réponse, Yukiko secoua la tête. Tsunade prit alors la parole:

-Tes parents sont prévenus, Yukiko. Mais saurais-tu nous dire pourquoi Gaara t'as infligé cette correction? A un tel point, on croirait que tu lui a fait beaucoup de torts! Et cela dès sa première journée!

La principale entama alors une conversation avec l'infirmière, mais la jeune fille ne tenta pas de suivre leurs propos.

Elle avait beau chercher la raison d'une telle attitude, elle n'en voyait pas.

La mère de Yukiko arriva, complètement paniquée. Quand elle fut rassurée sur l'état de sa fille, elle l'aida à se rhabiller et à marcher.

Elles quittèrent le collège devant une foule venue assister moralement la jeune fille. La bande de Naruto, quand la collégienne passa, se mit à hurler:

-Tiens bon, Yuki-chan, on pense tous à toi!

-Ne t'en fait pas, Gaara ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça!

Elle ne prêta pas grande attention à ces paroles vengeresses.

Mais elle allait franchir la grille quand elle distingua parmi la foule un garçon aux cheveux couleur feu.

Gaara.

Dans ses yeux, elle lut la même haine que d'habitude. Mais avant que sa vue ne soit masquée par un spectateur, elle crut lire...

...du regret, de la désorientation, de l'incompréhension.

« Mais qui est vraiment ce Gaara? »

Fin du deuxième chapitre

Gaara: Mais c'est incroyable, ça!

Breizh Namida: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaara-san?

Gaara: J'étais juste en train de me dire que quelle que soit la fic que je lit où on me voit, je passe pour un psychopathe névrosé!

Breizh Namida: Oh oh oh! Mais crois-moi, quand Yukiko saura pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu ne passera plus pour un psychopathe névrosé!

Disons, pour indice, que tu sera un garçon victime de la partie obscure de son cœur!

Gaara: Aie aie aie, je crains le pire. Et quand aura-t-on la grande révélation ultime?

Breizh Namida: Si je suis mes projets, dans le quatrième chapitre!

Alors, les lecteurs, ça vous plait toujours? N'oubliez pas de lire la suite, et laissez un petit review pour encourager la grande écrivaine que je suis!


	3. Chapter 3

Le silence du désert (chapitre 3)

Et revoilà votre fanficeuse favorite: Breizh Namida! Et j'apporte avec moi le troisième chapitre de ma fic « le silence du désert ».

Bonne lecture à tous!

Le silence du désert, chapitre n°3:

Après une semaine d'absence du collège, Yukiko était de retour dans sa classe.

Quand elle franchit la grille d'entrée (en boitant, une séquelle de ses blessures), presque toute la classe se précipita vers elle. Naruto prit son sac, Kiba l'aida à marcher. Et tout ce groupe prit le chemin de la salle de maths en discutant de la blessure de Yukiko:

-Mais, Yuki-chan, demanda Ino, tu sais pourquoi Gaara t'a fait ça? Tu lui as dit quelque chose qui lui a déplu?

Non, je t'assure que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir offensé. Au début, il était très calme, et puis, sans que je le vois venir, il m' a sauté dessus!

Naruto, que cette agression avait mis hors de lui, s'adressa à la blessée d'une voix menaçante:

-Ne t'en fais pas, Yukiko, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Pendant la semaine où tu étais absente, on nelui a rien fait. Maintenant que tu es de retour, on va lui faire sa fête! On t'a attendu exprès pour que tu puisses voir ta vengeance!

Cette nouvelle paniqua la jeune fille. Bizarrement, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas voir le nouveau venu bastonner par toute une classe.

-Non non, ce n'est pas la peine. En fait, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air déconfit de ses amis, j'aimerais m'expliquer avec lui seule. Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a fait ça. Mais l'attention me touche!

Shino, devant ces paroles, dit d'une voix à peine audible:

-Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, nous serons là pour l'empêcher de te frapper encore une fois.

La bande débarqua dans la classe de maths. Anko -senseï, un compas très pointu dans la main, qui devant cette marque de gentillesse, s'exclama d'une voix enjouée:

-Vous avez eu chaud, j'ai failli planter mon compas entre les deux yeux du premier à arriver en retard. Mais comme je vois cette touchante marque de galanterie de la part de Naruto et de Kiba, je m'abstiens pour cette fois!

Allez à vos places, avant que je ne change d'avis!

Le groupe s'exécuta, et Yukiko s'assit aux côtés de Gaara, cette emplacement étant la seule chaise de libre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'ignorer royalement son voisin.

Le cours se déroula sans incident, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'impression que Gaara l'épiait discrètement du coin de l'œil.

La matinée passa sans incident notable. Quand tous les collégiens se retrouvèrent dans la cour avant de manger, Yukiko repéra le rouquin, assis seul sur un banc. Elle ne manqua pas de percevoir les regards menaçants qui pesaient sur lui.

La collégienne prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à la gauche de son ancien agresseur. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise, étonné d'un tel comportement. Elle commença à lui parler, mais sans lui jeter un regard:

-Tu sais, Gaara-san, je ne prétends pas comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé dans ton ancien collège. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus tu as décidé de te taire. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir en quoi je t'ai offensé pour que tu me frappes comme ça.

En parlant, elle exhiba son bras, encore marbré de rouge. Gaara baissa la tête, perdu. La jeune fille continua, toujours sans le regarder:

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, cela m'est égal. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'amène.

Au fond, cette agression ne m'importe que parce que je sais que cela a un rapport avec ton histoire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est une forte intuition, je m'en doute et c'est tout.

Mais laisse moi te donner un simple conseil:

Je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible là d'où tu viens. Et je crois que tu veux t'en protéger en le gardant tout au fond de toi. Tu espères protéger les autres, aussi.

Tu auras beau l'enfouir autant qu'il te sera possible de la faire, il ressortira toujours. Tu auras beau ne plus y penser autant qu'il te sera possible de la faire, il reviendra toujours à la surface.

Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter. Je suis juste venue te dire qu'il te faut accepter cette partie de ton histoire, cesser de la renier mais aller de l'avant. C'est en restant bloqué dans le passé que le futur n'existe plus.

Voilà, c'est tout. Maintenant, je te laisse. C'est dans le silence que tu resteras éternellement seul.

Au revoir. Gaara.

Yukiko se leva. Elle allait s'éloigner quand quelqu'un la retint par la bras.

En se retournant, elle vit Gaara la dévorer des yeux avec un regard implorant, comme s'ils la suppliaient de ne pas partir.

Et alors, il parla.

D'une voix rauque, murmure par la perte d'habitude. Mais aussi d'une voix qui suggérait un espoir nouvellement venu.

-Arigato-gozaimasu, Yukiko-san...

Fin du troisième chapitre

Breizh Namida: Et voilà! Sur ce chapitre, j'ai eu envie de mettre l'accent à la fois sur Yukiko, grâce à son petit laïus, et sur Gaara, grâce à l'interprétation qu'elle fait de son comportement. Alors, comment je m'en suis sortie?

Yukiko, des étoiles dans les yeux: J'adore, c'est trop romantique!

Gaara, toujours impassible: C'est pas trop mal. Mais j'attends toujours de voir ce fameux traumatisme.

Et aussi, c'est moi ou je passe pour une nunuche dans ce chapitre?

Breizh Namida: Non, Gaara, pas nunuche, je dirais poétique!

Gaara: Comment ça, poétique! Depuis quand je suis nunuche? Le tombeau du...

Breizh Namida, hyper super en colère: REDIS ENCORE UNE FOIS QUE MES HISTOIRES SONT NUNUCHES ET TU VERRAS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE, TON SABLE A LA NOIX!

Gaara, soufflé: ….

Breizh Namida: Ah là la, critiquer mes histoires, je veux bien, mais j'ai mes limites!

Nunuche, et puis quoi encore!


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence du désert:

Yukiko, sans rien dire, s'assit aux côtés de Gaara.

Le temps de la vérité était venu.

L'adolescent laissa un temps de silence, puis il parla:

« D'accord, Yukiko-san, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais je sais que quand j'aurais fini, tu me fuiras et je perdrai ma seule amie. Mais je n'ai plus le droit de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait.

Voilà tout l'histoire:

Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai une sorte de deuxième personnalité. En fait, j'ai ce qu'on pourrais appeler...des tendances schizophréniques.

Cet « autre moi » et un parfait psychopathe. Si le lui laissait en permanence le dessus, il tuerait toutes les personnes qui l'approcheraient. Quand je suis arrivée à l'école primaire, j'avais plus ou moins réussi à le contrôler. J'étais un petit garçon joueur et souriant. J'avais plein d'amis jusqu'au jour ou Alter (c'est comme ça que je l'appelle) à pris le dessus.

Quand je me suis réveillé, tous les élèves étaient au sol avec d'affreuses blessures. L'un ne c'est d'ailleurs jamais réveillé.

Depuis cet incident, je fait en sorte de n'avoir aucun ami, afin de limiter les dégâts en cas de crise. Moins il y a de personnes autour de moi, plus je me calme vite.

Mais quand Alter s'est rendu compte que je faisais tout pour le contrôler, il s'est mis à me parler. Il disait des trucs du genre « Tu ne pourra pas m'échapper éternellement. Un jour, tu relâchera ta garde, ou tu t'endormira avec du monde autour de toi, et là, il n'y aura aucun survivant. »

C'était insupportable, jusqu'au jour où je rentré en quatrième, l'année dernière.

Je changeais de collège chaque année, afin de ne m'attacher à personne.

Mais là, je n'ai pas su résister.

Il y avait une fille dans ma classe qui se nommait Sayuri. Elle te ressemblait énormément. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs, le même caractère. Le jour de mon arrivée, elle m'a proposé de me faire visiter le collège. Et depuis, on se quittait plus.

C'est pour cela que je t'ignorait au début. Tu me faisais penser à Sayuri, et j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle.

Au bout de quelques semaines, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Je faisais tout pour vivre normalement. Et un jour, comme je suis en train de la faire avec toi, j'ai fini par tout lui dire. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, ne m'a pas traité de monstre. Elle m'a répondu que cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette nouvelle m'a rendu heureux.

Et puis, Alter a repris le dessus.

On sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois, et Alter se manifestait de moins en moins. J'ai cru que je pourrais vivre heureux, sans la menace de ce psychopathe. Mais j'avais tort.

Un jour, j'avais emmené Sayuri faire une balade en forêt. On était assis tout les deux sur un banc quand il m'a dit:

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser vivre en paix avec elle? Tu es un monstre, Gaara, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, tu n'as pas le droit de renier ta véritable nature! »

Ces paroles m'ont mis dans une rage folle. Puis je me rendis compte -trop tard- que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Car quand je suis en colère, la frontière entre lui et moi s'amincit. Alors il a pris le dessus une fois de plus.

Quand j'ai repris conscience Sayuri gisait dans mes bras. Couverte de sang et le visage lacéré. Elle est encore dans le coma aujourd'hui, mais elle ne se réveillera jamais.

C'est vraiment à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'Alter avait raison.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de lui comme d'une personne. Alter, c'est moi, et je suis un monstre. Un fou qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'être libre.

Bien sûr, la police m'a retrouvé immédiatement. Mais ils ont hésité à m'arrêter, tellement ma violence leur faisait peur. J'ai rapidement été jugé non responsable de mes actes par une analyse psychiatrique. J'aurais dû être interné, mais aucune clinique ne voulait de moi. Moi, le monstre.

Alors, j'ai été remis en liberté. Mes parents et moi avons déménagé immédiatement. D'ailleurs, mon père ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, il me méprise. Quant à ma mère, elle s'est suicidé peu de temps après la mort de Sayuri. Elle n'a pas pu supporter d'avoir un démon pour fils.

Et voilà, tu sais tout, Yukiko-san. Quand je m'en suis pris à toi, c'était Alter qui avait réussi à prendre le contrôle.

Je suis juste un monstre. Je sème la mort où que j'aille. Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais cesser de me voir. C'est Naruto et les autres qui ont raison. Je ne devrais même pas exister. »

Fin du troisième chapitre

Gaara: Oh la vache!

Namida: Alors, il te plaît, ton traumatisme?

Gaara: J'avais pensé à tout sauf à ça!

_Ichibi, qui suit depuis le début:_ Si j'ai bien compris, Alter, c'est moi? La psychopath'ttitude est assez bien représentée!

Gaara, exaspéré, oh ta gueule, on t'a pas demandé ton avis!

Namida, contente de son petit effet: Il a raison, Gaara-san! J'ai cherché un moyen de faire apparaître Ichibi dans une schoolfic. Alors j'ai fait un mix entre son côté complètement chtarbé et la personnalité Black Haru de Fruit Basket pour ceux qui connaissent.

Gaara; c'est bien ce que je disais, à chaque fois je suis un psychopathe névrosé! Mais là, t'y est quand même allé un peu fort!

Namida: Mais non, Gaara-s an, tu n'es pas un bourreau, tu es la victime! Si tu en doutes, tu verras bien la réaction de Yukiko dans le chapitre suivant!

Gaara: Je crains le pire...


	5. Chapter 5

Le silence du désert (chapitre 5)

Quand la voix de Gaara s'éteignit, un silence s'installa. Un silence si pesant que le garçon aux cheveux de feu saisit Yukiko par les épaules et se mit à crier, complètement désorienté:

-Je t'en supplie, Yukiko-san, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Insulte-moi, frappe-moi, tout plutôt que ce silence! Onegai-shimasu!

Yukiko se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Gaara. Puis elle murmura:

-C'était donc ça... J'avais raison, dans un sens...Un passé si lourd que tu as décidé de te taire pour en protéger les autres. Oh, Gaara, tu as gardé ça pour toi, mais quelle horreur!

Et elle tomba dans les bras de l'adolescent, qui était très surpris:

-C'est tout? Tu ne crois pas que je suis un monstre qu'il faudrait enfermer, tu ne t'enfuis pas, tu ne hurles pas?

-Un passé si lourd qu'il faut le cacher dans les ténèbres du silence

Une histoire si sanglante qu'elle alimente les pires cauchemars

Un remord si grand, un tel dégout de soi, haï pour des actes que l'on a pas commis

La solitude, le silence forcés par un monstre qui nous habite

Un futur inexistant à cause d'un voile noir qui le recouvre

Quelle que soit la route que l'on prend, la mort nous y attend au bout

Juste du sang, de la mort, seul au milieu du cauchemar

L'absence de lumière, d'espoir, d'amis aussi...

La jeune fille fut arraché à ses murmures par le garçon qui était étonné. Comment cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis si peu avait pu le percer à jour aussi facilement?

Il la secoua tout doucement, la força à croiser son regard:

-Maintenant que tu sais tout, je te conseille de partir. Car tu as raison, j'ai beau haïr être tout seul depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Les gens qui ont voulu malgré tout être mes amis sont, dans le meilleur des cas, en fauteuil roulant ou dans le coma. En plus, ta ressemblance avec Sayuri pourrait accélérer les choses.

Yukiko eut une moue boudeuse, puis dit d'un ton décidé:

-C'est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul!

Quand je suis arrivée dans ce collège, j'étais dans quasiment la même classe qu'aujourd'hui. La bande à Naruto se connait depuis la maternelle, j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'intégrer.

Mais si j'ai réussi, c'est juste parce que j'ai persévéré. Et je vais t'aider, tu vas voir, tu auras enfin des amis!

Moi, je veux bien, mais je te rappelle que je pèterai un câble à la moindre contrariété. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'une hécatombe m'aidera à avoir une vie sociale épanouie!

Et puis, à cause de tes blessures, Naruto et les autres ne voudront pas de moi!

Yukiko reconnu que Gaara avait raison. Mais il était pourtant hors de question qu'elle laisse l'adolescent tout seul! Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, son visage s'éclaira. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria:

-Je sais comment on va faire.

Gaara releva la tête, curieux de connaître ces solutions miracles.

-Pour le moment, nous avons deux problèmes majeurs: Le premier, Alter et son comportement de psychopathe. Le second, l'acceptation des autres.

En ce qui concerne Alter, j'ai peut-être un idée. Il ne s'agit pas de le faire disparaître, mais de le contrôler. J'ai un ami spécialiste dans tout ce qui est yoga, spiritualité et tout ça. Il pourra sûrement nous aider, te donner des astuces pour te contrôler.

Pour Naruto et sa bande, j'ai compris quand je suis revenue qu'ils voulaient juste me faire plaisir en me vengeant. Je crois qu'ils te laisseront tranquilles s'ils voient que je m'entends bien avec toi! Par exemple, on pourrait...faire comme... faire comme si on sortaient ensemble!

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils:

-Je suis à fond d'accord pour la première idée. Mais pour la seconde...

Pourquoi tu as dis « faire comme si »????

Les joues de Yukiko prirent feu instantanément. Il avait perçu son stratagème grossier.

Gaara sourit: les femmes, toutes les mêmes!

-Moi je te préviens, je ne sais pas jouer la comédie! Alors, pour être plus réaliste...

Et sans prendre la peine d'achever sa phrase, il se leva et et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Yukiko.

Baiser volé, baiser donné.

Mais cette dernière, après un bref moment d'égarement, ne s'en contenta pas. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Gaara et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa faire avec délice et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne. Comme le rouquin était plus grand que Yukiko, il rompit le baiser après un moment et posa tout doucement sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un millénaire.

Bien que la jeune fille tournait le dos à la cour, elle entendait sans peine les murmures de ses camarades qui se rapprochaient, incrédules.

Yukiko se retourna et vit Naruto qui oscillait entre colère et soulagement.

Gaara prit la main de la fille aux yeux émeraudes et s'adressa à Naruto d'une voix où perçait un élan de joie:

-Tu vois, Naruto-san, je l'aime. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux pour le « moment d'égarement » que j'ai eu. Je m'en suis excusé auprès d'elle et je m'excuse à nouveau devant toi. Sumimasen!

Et pour ponctuer ses dires, il s'inclina en signe d'excuses.

Naruto, qui n'était après tout pas rancunier, s'approcha de Gaara et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en souriant:

-Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, Gaara-kun. Et j'avais du mal à croire que tu lui avais fait ça. Cela m'avais déçu. Mais je suis heureux de m'être trompé sur ton compte!

A ce moment, la cloche sonna, invitant les élèves à venir manger. Naruto s'exclama d'un ton joyeux:

-Alaeta!!!(j'ai faim!!!). J'espère que c'est bon à la cantine, je pourrais avaler une baleine!

Shikamaru répondit au blond d'un ton pessimiste:

-A ta place, je n'espèrerais pas trop. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette cantine n'est pas un resto cinq étoiles! Au menu, c'est petits-pois carottes avec une purée sans goût est un cordon bleu dont je ne préfère même pas parler!

Et il soupira, comme fatigué d'avoir formé une aussi longue phrase.

Naruto bouda de déception, mais, habitué à la cantine du collège de Konoha, il se reprit bien vite. Il se tourna vers Yukiko et Gaara, qui étaient restés en arrière du groupe et lança d'un ton enjoué:

-Allez, venez manger avec nous, les amoureux!

Mais Sakura arriva en douce derrière lui et lui envoya une de ses baffes légendaires en hurlant:

-Baka!Ils vont préférer manger entre eux, puisque ce sont des amoureux, comme tu dis si bien!

-Ittai, dattebayo. Tu fais mal, Sakura-chan!

-Non non, s'empressa de dire Gaara. On serait ravis de manger avec vous tous!

Naruto se retourna, un magnifique coquard ornant sa joue.

-Dis, Gaara-kun, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire cinq secondes avant? Tu m'aurais évité ce bleu! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi????

A ce moment là, Gaara éclata de rire, un rire franc et joyeux. Yukiko, qui se faisait discrète, se réjouit intérieurement de ce changement d'attitude chez Gaara.

Il pourrait peut-être changer son destin et se libérer de la tyrannie d'Alter...

Fin du troisième chapitre

Gaara: Cela se passe bien, trop bien...je sens que cela va mal finir pour ma pomme. Un indice, Namida-chan?

Breizh Namida:...

Disons juste que cela ne va pas mal finir que pour toi...Je dirais même que tu n'es pas trop mal loti!

Gaara: Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'elle écrive une fic sur moi?

Breizh Namida: Laisse-moi réfléchir... Si je me souviens bien, tu es venu me voir pour ma première fic, « A l'amour comme à la mort ». Tu m'as enguirlandé parce je n'avais pas ton autorisation. Et quand tu l'as lue, tu m'as dis « J'adore ta fic! Tu pourrais en écrire une autre pour moi? ».

Tu sais très bien que je n'écris pas de fic humoristiques, tu devais t'en douter! Tant pis pour toi, Kazekage-sama! Et puis, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, ma fic!!

Gaara: Sans commentaires...

Breizh Namida: SVP, les lecteurs, comme je n'aurais pas d'avis de la part de ce glaçon ambulant, vous pourriez me donner le vôtre?

Laissez un commentaire, SVP!

PS: Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, ma fic! (si??????)

SOS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Le silence du désert

Dès la fin des cours, Yukiko conduisit Gaara dans une petite salle à l'extérieur de la ville.

Le rouquin se retrouva devant une dizaine d'élèves en plein cours de Taï-chi. Le professeur était un beau blond au sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Il inspirait une grande confiance et du respect.

Quand celui-ci aperçut les deux collégiens, il cessa aussitôt son enchaînement, donna quelques instructions aux élèves et s'approcha d'eux:

-Yukiko-chan, comment tu vas? Tu nous amène ton petit copain? Je t'avais dit que tu les séduisais tous!

Gaara écarquilla les yeux sont l'effet de la surprise. Comment ce blondinet pouvait le savoir alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas?

Devant l'étonnement du son petit copain, Yukiko éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'exclama:

-Tu devines toujours aussi bien, Minato-niichan! Je te présente Gaara, qui est effectivement mon « petit copain »!

Gaara, je te présente Namikaze Minato-niichan! Il est professeur de Taï-chi et est un spécialiste en tout ce qui est spiritualité! Je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous aider.

-Vous avez déjà des problèmes conjugaux?

-Très drôle, Niichan. C'est toi qui fait les blagues Carambar? J'ai déjà vu la même dans celui que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure!

-Un point partout, la balle au centre!

Ce petit échange entre le professeur et son amie permit à Gaara de mieux observer ledit professeur.

Il avait des cheveux blonds avec des épis dans tous les sens. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient deux océans. Son sourire Colgate illuminait son visages au traits admirablement dessinés. Il était vêtu d'un pull bleu et d'un pantalon ample de couleur bleue lui aussi.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Cette réflexion tira le rouquin de ses pensées. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de parler, ce fut Yukiko qui répondit:

-Tu as du temps devant toi? C'est assez...grave et...c'est important.

Voyant la mine grave des deux adolescents, Minato perdit son sourire. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura à l'oreille:

-Mon cours se finit d'ici dix minutes. Vous m'expliquerez tout après.

Dix minutes après, quand tous les élèves furent partis, ils s'assirent sur un empilement de tatamis qui servaient de temps en temps pour le judo et Yukiko expliqua toute la situation au Namikaze. Quand elle se tut, celui-ci plongea dans une longue réflexion. Quand il prit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour juger Gaara. Ce ne fut pas non plus pour l'insulter. Il dit:

-Naruhodo (je vois...). Ce qu'il te faut, Gaara-kun, c'est un exercice pour contrôler Alter. Alors...si je te donne ça, ça pourrait...non...et si je te fais faire ça...non...

Yukiko, très inquiète, se tordait les mains dans tous les sens. Pourvu que Minato ait une solution!

-Je sais! J'ai trouvé un bon truc pour toi! Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger chez moi. Comme ça, je pourrais tout vous expliquer tranquillement!

Après un rapide coup de fils à la mère de Yukiko, qui connaissait bien le professeur de Taï-chi, il conduisit Gaara et sa compagne chez lui.

Après une bonne pizza (Minato ne brillait pas pour ses dons culinaires et Kushina, sa femme, n'était pas là), ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Mais un dernier incident vint perturber leur réunion.

Ils allaient commencer quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre:

-Tadaima, Otosan! (je suis rentré, papa!). J'ai finit mon exposé avec Shika-kun!

Naruto! Gaara jeta un regard presque paniqué à Yukiko. Il ignorait en effet que Minato était le père de Naruto! Mais le professeur leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il cria alors:

-Naruto, ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était au restaurant d'à côté avec sa copine. Tu sais, celle dont j'oublie tout le temps le nom!

-Shizune?

-Oui, celle-là! Comme tu connais très bien mes aptitudes devant une cuisinière, je te suggère de les rejoindre!

Il y eut un petit silence. La conversation s'était faite entre le salon et l'entrée, aussi Naruto n'avait pas vu Gaara et Yukiko.

-Bon OK. Cela ne t'embêtes pas que je te laisse tout seul ce soir?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé. Passe le bonjour à Shizune de ma part!

-J'y vais, alors. Ittekimas (à tout à l'heure, je pars!)!

Quand on entendit la porte se referme, l'assistance s'apaisa enfin. On était pas passé loin! Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants. Minato le brisa en commençant:

-Bon. Je te l'ai dit, Gaara-kun, je crois avoir trouvé un de quoi contrôler Alter.

Il nécessite pas mal d'entraînement, mais je suis sûr qu'avec de la volonté, tu pourras le réussir sans problèmes!

-D'accord. Je suis très motivé, je ne veux plus de morts autour de moi...

En disant ces mots, il regarda Yukiko droit dans les yeux. Étrangement, ça mit celle-ci mal à l'aise. Elle avait la vague impression qu'en la regardant, Gaara voyait son ancienne compagne, Sayuri...

-Le but que je veux atteindre, Gaara-kun, c'est que tu arrives à _entrer _dans ton corps. Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais voir Alter, ou du moins, la représentation que tu te fais de lui. Tu devra livrer bataille contre lui. Mais pas une bataille, un combat. Une guerre psychologique.

Il essaiera de te convaincre que tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur. Si il parvient, soi tu tomberas dans le coma pour cesser ces meurtres, soi il prendra le contrôle de ton corps....de façon définitive, j'entends. Et il tuera tout le monde autour de toi.

Cette méthode n'est pas sans risque, ajouta-il devant le hoquet de dégoût de Yukiko. C'est pourquoi je compte beaucoup sur toi, Yuki-chan. Durant toute la durée de l'entraînement, tu devra rester auprès de lui. Tu devras lui parler, il faut absolument que tu arrives à le convaincre du contraire.

Mais, Gaara-kun, si tu parviens à résister à ses arguments -qui te paraîtront très convaincants à ce moment-, tu pourra utiliser une technique que je t'aurais apprise pour _sceller _Alter en toi. Cela signifie qu'il sera toujours en toi, mais qu'il ne pourra plus te contrôler, ni te parler, ni te faire quoi que ce soit de mal.

A la fin de cette longue explication, un autre silence s'installa dans la pièce .

-Minato-niichan, finit par demander Yukiko d'une petite voix timide, comment as-tu fais pour trouver tout ça? Tu n'as pourtant jamais eu de cas similaires!

-Ma petite Ochijo (petite sœur), tu as raison, je n'ai jamais vu de cas pareil à celui de ton prince charmant. Mais je possède une assez grande quantité de connaissances sur la spiritualité, et donc, la psychologie. En recoupant ce que tu m'a expliqué et ce que je savais, j'ai pu te donner cette réponse, c'est aussi simple que ça!

-Minato-san, demanda à son tour Gaara de sa voix grave, quel pourcentage ai-je de gagner face à Alter?

Le professeur s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Puis, il répondit d'une voix douce:

-Wakarimasen (je ne sais pas), Gaara-kun. Tout dépend de ta propre volonté de la confiance que tu as en Yuki-chan! Si tu veux vraiment vivre libre et que Yukiko parvient à te convaincre que c'est possible, alors, tout devrait bien se passer!

Et c'est ainsi que Minato, Gaara et Yukiko décidèrent de se retrouver tous les soirs après leurs cours respectifs dans la salle de Taï-chi pour s'entraîner au contrôle mental. La mère de Yukiko avait assez confiance en Minato pour permettre cela. Quant au père de Gaara, moins il voyait son monstre de fils, mieux il se portait...

Taï-chi, méditation, tout y passait. Gaara devait absolument contrôler son mental pour la grande bataille qui l'opposerai à lui-même.

Parallèlement, Gaara et Yukiko passaient tout leur temps ensemble au collège. Même si ils pouvaient compter sur l'amitié de la classe, ils préfèreraient finalement rester en solitaire.

Plus le temps passait, plus Gaara se sentait bien dans son corps. Alter ne se manifestait quasiment plus, il aimait toujours autant Yukiko, il s'entendait à merveille avec Naruto, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il lui semblait même que son père se montrait plus bienveillant à son égard...

Minato ne cessait de le féliciter pour ses progrès prodigieux.

Le temps de la vérité était bientôt arrivé...

Fin du sixième chapitre

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Le temps de la vérité est arrivé!

Le chapitre suivant est le dernier, celui où tout va se jouer!!!!!

Alter va-t-il réussir à prendre le dessus?????????

Gaara vaincra-t-il son double et parviendra-t-il à avoir une vie heureuse??????

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dans le dernier chapitre!

PS: Bin oui, je fais ma petite pub. Faut bien que je vous donne envie d'attendre (et de lire) le dernier chapitre!

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review avant de partir. Vous ne paierez pas plus cher, et vous pouvez me croire, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de l'auteur (en l'occurrence, moi!).


	7. Chapter 7

Le silence du désert:

Voici le dernier, l'ultime chapitre.

Je te remercie, toi qui me lis en ce moment, d'avoir suivi mon histoire du début à la fin. J'espère que la fic en elle-même et le dénouement auront été à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Alors bonne lecture à tous!

Et un conseil: sortez vos mouchoirs!

Le dénouement:

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Gaara et Yukiko suivaient les cours particuliers de Namikaze Minato. L'adolescent se sentait plus que jamais prêt pour l'ultime bataille. Celle qui l'opposerait à lui-même.

Un soir qui semblait comme les autres, Gaara annonça brutalement à son Senseï:

-Je suis prêt à me battre contre Alter.

Minato, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de sa paperasse, répondit d'un ton neutre:

-Je savais que tu me dirai cela, Gaara-kun. Et je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il leva la tête et continua en le fixant de ses yeux océans:

-Tu as été le plus brillant des élèves que j'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un maîtriser le voyage astral aussi vite!

Je pense aussi que si tu dis être prêt, je le suis aussi. Si tu as suffisamment confiance en la vie pour revenir vainqueur, alors j'ai aussi confiance en toi.

Durant cet échange, Yukiko souriait de toute son âme. Enfin, Gaara allait se libérer de son démon! Enfin il allait pouvoir vivre heureux!

-Si tu le souhaites, continua Minato-niichan, on peut faire ça dès demain. Comme tu n'as pas cours, c'est mieux, car j'ignore totalement combien de temps cela va durer!

Ce soir, je vais t'apprendre à te purifier mentalement. Cela te sera très utile avant un combat d'une telle envergure!

Le lendemain, Yukiko et Gaara arrivèrent très tôt à la salle de leur professeur. Il avait exceptionnellement annulé tous ses cours afin de prendre le temps qu'il fallait.

Quand ils se présentèrent à Minato, celui-ci les conduisit sans un mot dans la salle qui les avait vu se battre avec autant d'acharnement pour la liberté d'un des leurs.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur. Minato commença ses instructions:

-Gaara, commence à te purifier mentalement, comme je te l'ai montré hier.

Yukiko, je veux que tu sois la première personne qu'il verra quand il se réveillera. Cela l'aidera à remettre les pieds sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, nous verrons le résultats de nos journées d'efforts. Je vous ai prévenus que cette méthode comporte un très gros risque. Mais vous avez acceptés de le prendre. Et que Kami-sama, si il existe et si il nous voit, nous aide.

La cérémonie commença. Grâce aux exercices pratiqués inlassablement, Gaara n'eut aucun mal à se mettre en état de transe. Les dernières choses qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de son subconscient fut le sourire triste de Yukiko et le regard d'encouragement de Minato.

Les seules choses pour lesquelles il avait vécu ces derniers mois.

Quand il reprit conscience, Gaara réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une grande salle aux murs blancs et nus. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa représentation de son subconscient.

La bataille commença au moment où Alter sortit d'un coin d'ombre.

Pour Gaara, il possédait le même visage que lui. Mais celui-ci était doté d'une expression démente, complètement psychopathe. Quant à ses yeux, ils brillaient d'une lueur qui n'existait pas chez l'adolescent.

Le visage de la folie.

-Alors, Gaara-kun, tu as enfin décidé de venir à moi. Tu as enfin accepté ta nature ténébreuse et de t'en servir?

-Hors de question, Alter. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te détruire.

J'en ai assez que tu dictes ma vie, que tu tues tous mes amis. Que tu m'entraînes dans la solitude pour cesser de propager autour de moi un mal dont je ne suis pas responsable.

Réaction étrange, Alter éclata d'un rire tonitruant et dément à ces paroles.

-Crois -tu vraiment que tu y arrivera? Parce que je n'ai pas de limites, tu ne pourra jamais me vaincre.

En plus, je fait partie de toi. Je _suis _toi. La preuve, c'est toi qui m'a donné ce nom: Alter. Pour de me détruire, il te faudra te détruire toi-même.

Gaara serra les poings. Il était hors de question de se laisser entraîner pas le baratin de ce psychopathe névrosé!

-De plus, Gaara-kun, continua Alter de sa voix enjôleuse, même si tu pouvais me détruire, tu ne le ferais pas.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que tu m'envies!

-Quoi? Tu as détruit ma vie, et tu crois que je t'envie!

-Oui. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune limite. C'est ma puissance que tu veux, ne le nies pas! Les personnes comme moi ne naissent que dans des cœurs qui possèdent déjà une zone d'ombre. Je me contente de m'en nourrir pour grandir et prendre de la place dans ton âme. Puis je m'emparerai de toi et je tuerai tout ceux qui te sont chers.

A moins que...

-A moins que quoi, hurla Gaara, fou de rage! Il n'y a pas de négociations, je ne vais pas te laisser pourrir ma vie! J'ai des amis, j'ai une âme sœur , J AI UNE VIE!

-Mais il y a une solution, continua Alter d'une voix doucereuse. Imagine un seul instant que tu acceptes de partager ton corps avec toi. De la fusion de nos deux personnalités totalement opposées naîtra un être plus fort que tout! Nous pourrions avoir le monde à nos pieds, Gaara-kun. Il suffit pour cela que tu acceptes la part de ténèbres qui t'habite!

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il cria alors la vérité que Yukiko n'avait cessé de lui répéter depuis qu'ils se connaissaient:

-Oui, Alter, tu as raison. Une part d'obscurité vit dans mon cœur. Mais c'est comme cela chez tous les hommes!

Tu tentes de me faire croire que je suis un monstre, et que c'est moi qui t'ai créé. C'est là que tu te trompes!

Chaque être possède une zone d'ombre dans son âme. Le tout est de savoir le reconnaître et de l'assumer.

Je suis un homme comme les autres, à ceci près que c'est sur mon corps que tu as jeté ton dévolu!

Tu ne me vaincra pas!

Alter soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il emploie les grands moyens. Il prit la parole d'une voix d'où perçait un menace:

-Je veux bien le croire. Joli laïus, d'ailleurs. Une phrase de ta petite amie Yuki-chan, je présume?

Gaara s'énerva! Il n'allait quand même pas mêler Yukiko à la conversation!

-Laisse-là en dehors de ça, Teme! Et ne l'appelles surtout pas Yuki-chan!

-Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Alors, parlons-en, de la petite Yuki-chan!

Crois-tu qu'elle aimera encore bien longtemps un pauvre fou dans ton genre qui ne sait même pas contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières?

En revanche, si elle voit se réveiller un homme sûr de lui et d'une grande puissance né de notre fusion, elle ne saura pas résister bien longtemps!

Au fond d'elle, elle te hait, elle a pitié de toi! D'ailleurs, c'est la seule réaction sensée que l'on peut avoir face à toi!

Tu es un monstre incontrôlable, mais tu pourrais être un monstre puissant mais parfaitement sûr de lui!

Tu pourrais être un garçon qui force le respect, un garçon devant qui les nations s'inclinent.

Comment veux-tu être aimé, _vraiment _aimé, si tu restes dans l'ombre?

Tu veux que je te dise? Tu est un pauvre looser! La puissance frappe à ta porte, et tu ne lui ouvres même pas! Je comprends maintenant ce que ressent cette pauvre Yuki-chan!

Fou de rage, Gaara tentait vainement de garder son calme. Il hurla:

-ARRETE! Tout ce que tu dis est faux, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges!

-Ah bon? Dans ce cas là, comment expliques-tu ça?

Alter s'approcha du rouquin et posa sa main sur sa tête. Il injecta du chakra dans le cœur de Gaara, qui vit des images prendre vie dans sa tête.

On y voyait l'adolescent de dos. Derrière lui, on distinguait Yukiko parler à Naruto d'un air navré:

-Si je reste avec lui, c'est parce qu'il me fait pitié. Il pourrait devenir un grand homme, mais il persiste à ne pas monter sur la scène! Moi, ce n'est pas mon intention! Je compte réussir ma vie, même si il faut pour cela le laisser dans les coulisses!

De plus, il me fait peur. Tu as vu comment il m'a agressée! Il peut recommencer n'importe quand! Si je le quitte, il peut me tuer!

On voit Gaara se retourner et demander innocemment à Yukiko ce qu'elle disait. Ce à quoi elle répond « Rien d'important, Gaara-kun! »

Quand les images s'effilochèrent. Le rouquin tomba à genoux, les bras ballants. Ainsi, Alter avait raison.

Il était un monstre.

En ré alité, celui-ci avait trafiqué ces images. Yukiko discutait simplement avec Naruto du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle allait offrir à Gaara!

Alter eut un sourire dément.

-J'ai gagné.

Yukiko attendait avec impatience le réveil de Gaara. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la victoire de celui qu'elle aimait!

Après des heures d'attentes, celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Yukiko croyait qu'il aurait l'air un peu désorienté. Mais il paru au contraire très lucide.

-Comment te sens-tu, Gaara-kun? Demanda Yukiko d'une voix douce. Tu dois te sentir bien mieux à présent!

Minato hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu. Il se leva pour aller chercher de la nourriture qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture. Avant de disparaître, il lança un sourire Colgate à Yukiko.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa Ochijo vivante.

Gaara se leva rapidement sans jeter un regard à sa petite amie. Celle -ci s'exécuta également et pris avec délicatesse le jeune No Sabaku dans ses bras. Celui-ci le fit aussi, mais quand Yukiko ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit la lame d'un couteau enroulée autour de son cou.

Elle se dégagea à toute vitesse. Elle comprit enfin:

-Je ne peux pas le croire! Tu es...Alter? Gaara aurait donc perdu!

Celui-ci répondit d'une voix rauque mais triomphante:

-Je suis Alter, et tu es morte!

Il se jeta sur sa compagne avec des yeux déments. Il l'immobilisa au sol et planta plusieurs fois son couteau dans le corps de Yukiko. Il lui creva un œil, lui arracha quasiment l'épaule, lacéra sa poitrine et son ventre. Et, dans un ultime geste pour lui ôter la vie, il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sachant qu'elle allait mourir, Yukiko cessa de se débattre et se calma.

Sans rompre le baiser, Gaara-Alter approcha tout doucement son couteau du coup de sa victime et recueillant son dernier souffle entre ses lèvres avides, fit courir sa lame d'un geste expert sur le cou de sa compagne.

Quand il se releva, son pull blanc maculé de sang, Yukiko, morte, souriait.

C'était Gaara qui avait gagné.

En effet, devant l'horreur qui venait de se produire, Gaara parvint enfin à reprendre le dessus sur Alter.

Il s'effondra aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait, trop détruit pour pleurer.

Il saisit le couteau qui avait tué Yukiko et le retourna contre lui.

Il hésita, sa main se mit à trembler, et il le laissa tomber, sans forces.

Il s'allongea sur le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, le même qui l'avait autrefois tant fait rêver. Mais à présent, mutilé, lacéré, _sans vie, _inutile...

Gaara déménagea le lendemain même. Il ne revit ni Naruto, ni Minato, ni aucune de ces personnes qui l'avaient aidé à vivre durant ces quelques mois.

Il part sans se retourner. Arrivé seul, il repartira seul.

Au moment de monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait...où? Il ne le savait même pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'emportait loin d'un autre de ses meurtres.

Au moment de monter dans le train, donc, Alter dit dans un ricanement:

_-T'as bien raison, gamin, on est mieux rien que tous les deux!_

Il avait raison, en effet. Rester tout seul, toujours tout seul, pour s'empêcher de faire encore souffrir quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Sans amis, dans la haine des autres.

Il débarquera dans un autre coin, dans un autre collège. Il y sera tout seul. Encore. A moins qu'une autre Sayuri, qu'une autre Yukiko, se présente à lui. Elle lui ferait visiter le collège, s'étonnerait devant son silence permanent, deviendrait son amie. Et alors, il lui expliquerais tout.

Mais celle-ci ne mourrait pas. Ils parviendraient alors, ensemble, à se débarrasser d'Alter. Et alors, il aurait enfin droit au bonheur, ou du moins, un bonheur qui durerait plus longtemps que quelques mois avant d'être détruit par sa folie.

Mais, vraiment, j'en doute...

Fin...


End file.
